


Not Like the Rest

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Germany, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a mysterious man at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Not Like the Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324407) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



Loki surveyed the crowd, watching the important people mingle. How dull they all were. Ants, all of them. He hated every single one of them and soon, they would all be crushed underneath his boot…

That’s when he saw you in a black evening gown. You looked lost and lonely, walking up the shining staircase all by yourself. It was almost like you didn’t want to be here. You stood by him as you watched everyone mingle and sighed.

“Isn’t it just awful?” You asked. “So much money in one room and they aren’t doing a damn good thing with it.” Loki couldn’t help but smirk. He offered his hand.

“Thomas H. Williams.” He said. You smiled and took his hand.

“(Your full name).” You said. He took your hand and gently kissed it. “It’s very nice to meet you Mr. Williams.”

“Please, call me Thomas.” Loki said. You smiled. “Would you care to dance darling?”

“I’d love to.” You said. He took you in his arms then and started dancing right there at the landing of the stairs. You couldn’t help but giggle as he twirled you around. You didn’t fit in with those people in the ballroom.

“Why are you here?” Loki asked as the two of you danced to the music. You sighed.

“My so called friends down there forced me to come with.” You explained. “I was happy just doing some reading at the library. But they told me that mythology isn’t going to change and I might as well go out and live a little.” You looked into his piercing eyes and smiled. “Now I’m happy I did.”

“I’m glad you did too dove.” He said, dipping you and making you giggle. He spied Clint through the window then. He pulled you back up. “But you need to leave now.”

“What? Why?” You asked. “Thomas, what’s going on?”

“Something is about to happen and I can’t risk you getting hurt.” Loki said. He gently touched your cheek. “Please just go.” You felt the cold of his skin.

“I…”

“I will find you later, after this is all over.” Loki said. He gently placed his lips on your then walked down the stairs. You watched as he raised the walking stick he had and smacked someone in the face. Then as he flipped that man over the table and stabbed him in the eye. You hid behind a pillar, tears streaming down your cheeks and your hand covering your mouth. Someone grabbed you then. A man in black with a bow and arrow.

“Come with me.” He growled, pulling you outside as the Loki holograms trapped everyone. Your eyes were wide. You tried to pull free from the man’s grasp.

“T-Thomas.” You said, watching as his well-tailored suit was replaced by armor and horns.

“That is Loki.” The man said. “Your new king.” And when Loki yelled for everyone to kneel, the man pushed you to the ground, making you cry out in pain. Loki glanced over at you, his eyes softening a bit as he saw you. But he didn’t have time for sentiment. That’s when Captain America showed up, followed soon by Iron Man. The man who had grabbed you fled. Loki was put into handcuffs.

“Loki…” You said. He turned to look at you as he was tugged away.

“I’m sorry darling.” He said. “But I will find you again. I promise.” With that, he was gone. And you weren’t sure if you were excited to see him again, or terrified after what you had seen. But the excitement won and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll be waiting…my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
